warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors: Into the Forest
This Story is Up for Adoption. Aligiances ThunderClan Leader: Willowstar: Long-haired silver she-cat Deputy: Eagleheart: Tabby tom Medicine Cat: Nightleaf: Black she-cat Warriors: Flamefur: Long-haired ginger tom : Frostfall: White she-cat : Snowstorm: White she-cat : apprentice: Silverpaw : Lilyfur: tabby she-cat : Gorsepelt: Dark tabby tom with amber eyes : apprentice: Applepaw : Brackenstripe: Long-haired ginger and white tom : Whitetail: Gray tom with white tail : apprentice: Maplepaw : Redflame: Ginger tom : Oakpelt: Dark tabby tom : Mintleaf: Silver she-cat : Rosebrook: Pale gray she-cat : Hawktalon: Golden tom : Volewhisker: Pale grat tabby tom : apprentice: Pinepaw : Ferntail: Ginger she-cat with fluffy tail. : apprentice: Robinpaw : Apprentices: Applepaw: Ginger she-cat : Pinepaw: long-haired tabby tom : Maplepaw: Tortiseshell she-cat : Robinpaw: Tortiseshell she-cat : Silverpaw: Long-haired silver tabby she-cat. : Queens: '''Dovesong: White she-cat (mother of Redflame's kit, Foxkit: Dark ginger tom with whit tail tip) : Sunfur: Ginger she-cat (Mother of Oakpelt's kits, Leopardkit: Spotted golden she-cat and Hawkkit: Tabby tom) : Ivystorm: Gray tabby she-cat. (Expecting Volewhisker's kits) : '''Elders: '''Cherryfur: ginger she-cat : Fernstripe: Tabby and white she-cat : ShadowClan '''Leader: '''Crowstar: Black tom '''Deputy: '''Ravenstorm: Dark gray tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Toadpelt: Pale gray tom '''Warriors: Mudstripe: Tabby tom : Talonpelt: Tabby tom : Daisyclaw: tortiseshell she-cat : Birdfeather: Black she-cat : Mousetail: ginger she-cat with skinny tail : Ashpelt: Long-haired black tom : apprentice: Kinkpaw : Yelloweyes: long-haired tabby she-cat with luminous yellow eyes and messy fur. : apprentice: Emberpaw : Rockfang: grey tom : Darkpelt: Dark gray (almost black) tom : Goldstripe: Golden she-cat : Badgerfang: Gray tom : Cloudflower: White she-cat Apprentices: '''Emberpaw: Ginger tom : Kinkpaw: long-haired tabby with fur sticking out in all directions. '''Queens: '''Nightfur: Black she-cat (Mother of Mudstripe's kits Skykit: Blue-gray she-cat, Flintkit: Pale gray tom and Lionkit: Golden tom) : Silverfang: Silver she-cat (Mother of Ravenstorm's kits, Goldkit: Golden she-cat and Frogkit: Mottled brown tom.) : Morningsong: ginger she-cat. (Mother of Crowstar's kit, Flamekit: Ginger and gold tom) : Fuzzywhiskers: Tabby she-cat with long whiskers. (Expecting Badgerfang's kits) : Dawnfur: gray she-cat. (Expecting Ashpelt's kits) '''Elders: '''Russetclaw: White tom WindClan '''Leader: Grassstar: Gray tom 'Deputy: '''Rabbitfur: Brown tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Flowerleaf: Cream she-cat '''Warriors: '''Heatherpelt: Gray and Cream she-cat : Graypelt: dark gray tom : Sagestripe: Long-haired tortiseshell she-cat : Runningfox: Ginger she-cat : Weaselfang: Tabby tom : Redfox: Ginger tom : ''Apprentice: Pebblepaw : Hawkfeather: tabby tom : apprentice: Rainpaw : Goldensun: Long-haired golden tabby she-cat : Swiftstripe: Silver tabby she-cat : apprentice: Gorsepaw : Whitepelt: White tabby she-cat : 'Apprentices: '''Pebblepaw: gray tom : Rainpaw: Blue-gray she-cat : Gorsepaw: Tabby tom : '''Queens: '''Sparrowwing: Light brown she-cat (Mother of Weaselfang's kit, Ferretkit: Cream tom) : Foxfur: Ginger she-cat (Mother of Grassstar's kits, Sunkit: Golden tom and Stormkit: Black tom) : '''Elders: '''Breezefur: tabby tom : Thornpelt: Scarred tabby tom RiverClan '''Leader: '''Minnowstar: Silver she-cat '''Deputy: '''Trouttail: Gray tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Pebblefur: Long-haired silver tom '''Warriors: '''Mudfang: tabby tom : Splashheart: white she-cat : ''apprentice: Stormpaw : Reedwhisker: red tom : Hailpelt: white tom : Rainstone: golden tom : apprentice: Thistlepaw : Spottednose: tortiseshell she-cat with speckeded nose : apprentice: Mallowpaw :Oaktail: Tabby tom :Stoneclaw: Black tom with long claws :Blossemfur: Tortiseshell she-cat :Prickleclaw: Tabby tom :'Apprentices: '''Stormpaw: Tortiseshell she-cat :Mallowpaw: Orange tabby she-cat :Thistlepaw: Black tom :'Queens: 'Graymist: Silver she-cat. (Mother of Hailpaelt's kits, Mistkit: Gray and white she-cat, Snowkit: White she cat and Rockkit: black tom) :Echopelt: Tortiseshell she-cat (Mother of Rainstone's kits Mosskit: tabby she-cat and Smallkit:timid tabby tom :Lakeshine: Tabby she-cat (Mother of Prickleclaw's kits, Tallkit: Ginger tom and Shellkit: Cream she-cat with sea-green eyes) :'Elders: '''Icefur: White tom ::Duskpelt: Black she-cat : Cats Outside the Clans Cick: long-haired mottled brown tom Knuckles: Longhaired orange and white tom Teal: long-haired tortiseshell she-cat Killer: Tabby tom Cali: Calico She-cat Krisber: Calico she-cat :: Story Leafbare Chapter 1 Pure-white snow fell from a misty gray sky. In a stone hollow in the heart of a lake-side forest, cats were sitting around, fur fluffed up against the cold. A tabby tom was ordering a patrol. "Snowstorm, you'll lead it. Take Lilyfur, Oakpelt and Frostfall with you." He mewed. Oakpelt called out to the tabby cat "But Eaglehaert, shouldn't we be hunting? Prey is scarce, so shouldn't we collect as much as possible?" Eagleheart flicked his tail for silence. "Oakpelt, we need to increase the patrols. There has already been prey-stealing from ShadowClan and WindClan. Besides, I'm sending out Rosebrook with a hunting patrol." Eagleheart meowed, his tail swishing. "Come on, lets go!" Snowstorm meowed impatiently. "Those borders won't protect themselves!" Oakpelt reluctantly followed the patrol out of the stone hollow. Once outside the camp,Snowstorm meowed, "We'll check the WindClan border first, they've been stealing the most prey." Snowstorm's sister, Frostfall, nodded her head in agreement. "Good idea!" She meowed. The partol followed the WindClan border until they reached the abandoned twoleg nest. Suddenly, an unfamilier cat-scent reached the patrol. "Someone's invading our territory!" Oakpelt meowed, unsheathing his claws into the snow. "Let's not be so sure yet," Lilyfur meowed, "It could be a lost rogue." The patrol followed the cat-scent until they reached a young long-haired, silver tabby she-cat, about six moons old. She was lying down in the snow, trying to keep warm. "Help me!" She mewed. "My mother abandoned me, and I don't know how to hunt or fight! My brothers promised to look after me, but I don't know what happened to them!" Lilyfur stepped up to the she-cat. "It's ok, we'll take you back to ThunderClan. We can talk to Willowstar about you joining our clan." She meowed, "I'm Lilyfur, and these cats are Snowstorm, Frostfall and Oakpelt." Lilyfur pointed her tail towards each cat as she introduced them. "What's your name?" Lilyfur asked the she-cat. Shivering, she replied "I-I'm Silver." Lilyfur turned towards the rest of the patrol. "I'll take Silver back to ThunderClan camp. You finish the patrol without me." She meowed and signaled with her tail for Silver to follow. Silver stood up and ran after Lilyfur. "So, what exactly is ThunderClan?" she asked. "It's one of the four clans of warriors that live around the lake. The other clans are ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan. That's WindClan territory over there." Lilyfur meowed and pointed her tail towards the moors across the river. "Remember their scent." Silver nodded eagerly, determined to get it right. "And what do the warriors do?" "They hunt for the elders and queens and their kits. They defend their clan, with their life if nessesary, against foxes, badgers, the other clans and other cats. When a kit is six moons old, they become apprentices to train to be warriors. When they have trained log enough and know enough, they become warriors." Lilyfur explained. Silver was confused. "So the clans are rivals?" she asked. "Yes," Lilyfur meowed. "But sometimes we are allies, and at the full moon, a gathering is held in truce between the four clans. We're at the camp now." Silver's pelt prickled with excitement as they walked into a huge stone hollow.. seasons ago, a tree had fallen in the camp and comfortable looking dens were tucked around it. Cats cast curious glances at this new cat. Throughout the camp, the same questions were being asked. Who was this cat? What was she doing here? A long-haired silver she-cat walked up to the two cats. "I need to speak with you, in your den." Lilyfur meowed. The silver she-cat nodded and the two cats dissappeared into a den at the top of a stone ledge. After a little while, Lilyfur appeared out of the den and padded up to Silver. "Willowstar's letting you join the clan. She will perform the ceremony when Snowstorm's border patrol gets back. For now, how about I introduce you to the other apprentices. She meowed. Silver nodded her head excitedly. : (I'll continue this later) Category:HollyleafOfThunderclan's Fanfics